La razón por la que se volvió un caballero
by Nekinu
Summary: Mi versión de la vida de Regulus desde su infancia hasta el momento de su muerte. Con un ligero toque extra de romance. Regulus x OC


**DISCLAIMER: **_Saint Seiya pertenece al gran Masami Kurumada y The Lost Canvas pertenece a Teshirogi Shiori así que no gano nada de dinero con esto, sólo la satisfacción de saber que a la gente le pueda gustar lo que escribo._

"**SAINT SEIYA THE LOST CANVAS**

**LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE SE VOLVIÓ UN CABALLERO"**

**Prólogo.**

"**Consejos paternales"**

— ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papáaa!—gritaba un pequeñito de cabello castaño y chispeantes ojos azules—. ¡Papá, hazme caso!

En vista de que el adulto no le escuchaba, el niño le soltó un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que el señor se sobara un poco y sonriera al notar al chiquillo con los cachetes inflados.

—Regulus, discúlpame. Charlaba con el bosque. ¿Qué sucede?

—Se acabó el pan y tengo hambre—le contestó Regulus. Ilias, su padre, volvió a sonreír y le sobó la cabeza.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no vas a comprar más?

—Por que no quiero ver a Melissa—respondió, sonrojándose.

El padre resopló como si la respuesta de su hijo fuera algo que ya había previsto pero prefería que él le contara el problema aunque Regulus no daba señal de querer hacerlo. En cambio, pateó una diminuta piedra inocente para luego meterse las manos en los bolsillos.

—E-Es que…se enojó porque le dije que quería ser un caballero, como tú—comenzó a decir el castaño rascándose la nariz sin mirar a su padre—. Y me dijo la tontería de que si no pensaba cumplir mi promesa.

— ¿Y cuál sería esa promesa?

— ¡Y-Ya sabes cuál!—tartamudeó Regulus. No quería repetirle ese vergonzoso juramento a su padre.

Ilias soltó una carcajada divertida ante la mueca que tenía su hijo pequeño. No quería seguir torturándolo con que le confesara toda la verdad a pesar de que era muy divertido.

— ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Le prometiste a Melissa que te casarías con ella ¿no es así?

De nuevo, el rojo máximo alcanzó la cara de Regulus, dándole un cierto parecido con un tomate muy maduro.

— ¡F-Fue sólo porque…se iba a poner a llorar! ¡Soy un hombre, yo no hago llorar a las niñas!

—Entiendo—respondió tranquilizadoramente el padre—. Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver el que seas un caballero con tu promesa?

—No lo sé—contestó el "cachorro" con franqueza—. Algo de que los caballeros suelen morir con frecuencia…

Por alguna razón, Ilias dejó de sonreír. Desde tiempos inmemorables, él tenía la habilidad de comunicarse con la tierra y desde luego, después de tantas conversaciones, el listado de caballeros muertos era extenso. Aunque no deseaba que su pequeño hijo se preocupara por eso, Ilias estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquiera que fuera el destino de Regulus.

—Me agrada Melissa, me recuerda a tu madre—trató de desviar el tema—. ¿No quieres volver a hablar con Melissa?

— ¡NO!—se precipitó el castaño—. E-Es decir, quiero hablarle pero ella es…por más que la miro no logro comprenderla, no sé que hacer.

El caballero de Leo no pudo hacer nada ante la sinceridad de su hijo ¡Y es que el amor infantil es tan verdadero! ¡Y tan complicado! Al menos para los ojos de un chiquillo de cinco años.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas al bosque por una solución?—sugirió de pronto el padre a su hijo quien lanzaba unas rocas al río.

— ¡Qué va!

Regulus nunca había creído—o más bien comprendido— la patraña de "hablar con la naturaleza" que predicaba su padre. Se sorprendía de lo que él lograba, pero lo atribuía a su poder de caballero. Su padre era un hombre sabio, extraño pero sabio a fin de cuentas.

—Bien, entonces ¿por qué no le demuestras que planeas cumplir tu promesa? Darle un objeto o algo que simbolice el juramento.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Una flor o quizá…un beso.

"Beso" si antes Regulus parecía un tomate, ahora estaba mucho más rojo que uno y es que la simple mención de la palabra lo había hecho desbordar su imaginación al infinito y más allá.

— ¡Por Atena! ¡Qué cosas digo! Sólo tienen cinco años—Ilias quiso aparentar que bromeaba para bajar el sonrojo de Regulus aunque no funcionó.

— ¡ERES UN TONTO, PAPÁ!—el pequeño había explotado.

A una velocidad increíble para un niño de cinco años, Regulus se apartó de su padre pero éste no intentó detenerlo porque ya sabía a donde se dirigía. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Ilias se dedicó a recolectar un poco de agua y, sorpresivamente, sacó una gran pieza de pan de una bolsa que él cargaba.

—Ahora tendrá que hablarle…

Regulus llegó a la aldea más cercana en un santiamén. Realmente no quería estar ahí no obstante, el hambre era más fuerte que sus deseos de ignorar a Melissa. Quizá con un poco de suerte no se la toparí…

— ¿Regulus?

¡Demonios! Sabía que esa vocecita sólo podía pertenecer a una sola persona…la única persona que no quería ver. Se detuvo en seco, se giró y se encontró con esos enormes ojos verdes aunque estaban llenos de lagrimitas. Melissa tenía las manos en el pecho y su cabello rojo estaba atado en dos trencitas que le colgaban por detrás de las orejas.

— ¡Sí, eres tú! ¡Regulus!—la niña lo abrazó sin dudarlo—. ¡Temía que no volvieras! ¡Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo…! ¡Qué bueno! Yo…

— ¡Momento! ¿Yo, enojado contigo? Pensé que eras TÚ la que dijo que no quería volver a verme—pronunciando esas crueles palabras, el niño apartó a la pelirroja.

—E-Es que...estaba…celosa—respondió Melissa con honestidad, limpiándose las lágrimas con los puños—. Cassandra me dijo que ella tenía un primo que era aprendiz de caballero y que le contaba como las amazonas que viven en el Santuario son hermosas.

— ¡Tonta!—gruñó Regulus mas su mano ya estaba sobando la cabeza de Melissa—. Las amazonas llevan máscaras, no se les puede ver la cara.

—Entonces ¿no me harás a un lado? ¿No te casarás con una amazona?

—No—Regulus llevó sus manos detrás de su nuca, en señal de despreocupación—. Cumpliré mi promesa. Te lo juro.

Y entonces recordó las palabras de su padre. No fue que él lo quisiera, sino que vinieron a él casi por inercia, como si algo las susurrara en su oído.

"_Bien, entonces ¿por qué no le demuestras que planeas cumplir tu promesa? Darle un objeto o algo que simbolice el juramento. Una flor…o un beso…"_

Regulus se sonrojó. Tomó a Melissa por los hombros y la miró fijamente, clavando sus ojos azules en los suyos verdes.

—Cierra los ojos.

Ella los cerró, confundida. Sabía que podía hacerlo, él podía porque no era una gallina cobarde. Sabía que él podía besarla porque a pesar de ser una niñita llorona, le había prometido que estaría a su lado como su esposo.

A unos centímetros del rostro de Melissa, se acobardó e intentó buscar una flor pero no parecía haber señales de una en la cercanía. Tomó lo primero que pudo y lo dejó caer en las manos de la niña.

—Toma, eso simbolizará nuestra promesa.

— ¿Una piedra?—. Confusión o quizá, decepción. La cara de Melissa era indescifrable.

—Sí. Es perfecta. Dudará el tiempo que sea necesario—se justificó el castaño.

Melissa pareció contenta con la respuesta de Regulus y sonrió mucho más animada. Lo esperaría, ahora estaba más segura.

—Ve por ellos, tigre—le animó con una sonrisa.

—León, Melissa, león…

**FIN DEL PRÓLOGO.**

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: **_No estoy segura de sí es bueno o no, sólo sé que quería escribir de The Lost Canvas y Regulus es mi primera víctima, es decir, personaje favorito. Trataré lo posible de que Melissa no sea un personaje Mary Sue porque ella no es la principal de la historia, la historia es de Regulus. Sería bien lindo ver un review para saber que les pareció. Gracias por leer._


End file.
